Defence industry of Tabi'atstan
Since the formation of the USSRT in 1925, the Tabi'atstani government has stressed self-sufficiency as an important aim, including in the production of armaments. After the end of the Second World War, the defence industry switched focus towards the export market, with very few Tabi'atstani designed defence systems being adopted by the Tabi'atstani armed forces. History Defence production Aircraft *Lukov JF-54 **Lukov JF-55 - Light fighter **Lukov JF-56 - Carrier-borne light fighter *Lukov Lu-37 Aircraft upgrades and components Missiles Medium range (MRBM) Short range (SRBM) Cruise missiles Anti-tank missiles Surface-to-air missiles *Palangine - C-RAM and short-range SAM system Air-to-ground munitions *Puyandegan (missile family) Air-to-air missiles Naval missiles Torpedoes Armoured vehicles *Bahador - Main battle tank *Bargh - Scout car *BMD-1 - Soviet BMD-1 produced under license in Tabi'atstan *BMD-2 - Soviet BMD-2 produced under license in Tabi'atstan *BMD-3 - Soviet BMD-3 produced under license in Tabi'atstan *BMD-4 - Soviet BMD-4 produced under license in Tabi'atstan *BMP-1 - Soviet BMP-1 produced under license in Tabi'atstan *BMP-2 - Soviet BMP-2 produced under license in Tabi'atstan *BMP-3 - Soviet BMP-2 produced under license in Tabi'atstan *BTR-70 - Soviet BTR-70 produced under license in Tabi'atstan *BTR-80 - Soviet BTR-80 produced under license in Tabi'atstan *BTR-90 - Russian BTR-90 produced under license in Tabi'atstan *BTR-D - Soviet BTR-D produced under license in Tabi'atstan *CA-009 Hayyeh - Armoured car *Dorna - Medium tank *Gadyuka - Armoured car *Groza - Self-propelled anti-aircraft gun *KyL Shetab - Armoured scout car *Marbozorg - 4×4 medium armoured car *Natars - Armoured personnel carrier *Parvane - Light tank *Salar - Tabi'atstani upgraded T-72 main battle tank *Shamshir - Tracked amphibious armoured personnel carrier. *Siahgush - Wheeled tank destroyer *T-64 - Soviet T-64 produced under license in Tabi'atstan *T-72 - Soviet T-72 produced under license in Tabi'atstan *T-80 - Soviet T-80 produced under license in Tabi'atstan *T-90 - Russian T-90 produced under license in Tabi'atstan *Taghat - Main battle tank *Tahdid - Multiple Rocket Launcher *Temsah - Armoured personnel carrier half-track *Zanbur - 4×4 light armoured car *Zhanshi - Infantry mobility vehicle Other vehicles Mortars Artillery Rocket artillery Small arms *Rouzab 21G Boats and ships *Haique-class missile boat *Jasur-class missile boat *Karegaran-class aircraft carrier *Modafee-class destroyer *Pasandide-class frigate *Shekarchi-class corvette *Shenjiu-class frigate *Ustoychiyy-class destroyer *Yurenev-class aircraft carrier Submarines *Pasdar-class Outdated equipment The following products are no longer in production. Aircraft Armoured vehicles *Kosa - Medium tank *T-55 - Soviet T-55 produced under license in Tabi'atstan *T-62 - Soviet T-62 produced under license in Tabi'atstan Other vehicles Mortars Artillery Rocket artillery Small arms Boats and ships *Arremahi-class torpedo boat *Atakuyushchiy-class missile boat *Besprestanno-class torpedo boat *Davam-class gunboat *Enqelab-class destroyer *Ettehad-class battleship *Farnavazebad-class destroyer *Fenglang-class submarine chaser *Ghavi-class torpedo boat *Haiou-class gunboat *Jiefang-class gunboat *Khorosani-class cruiser *Laleh-class destroyer *Otmshcheniye-class missile boat *Pashe-class torpedo boat *Payegar-class destroyer *Pylayushchiy-class gunboat *Shur-class torpedo boat *Truzhenik-class gunboat *Voskhodyashchiy-class destroyer *Vozrozhdeniye-class cruiser *Zhu’an-class cruiser Submarines *Alef-class attack submarine *Dal-class attack submarine *Kaf-class attack submarine *Lam-class attack submarine *Mim-class attack submarine *Pe-class attack submarine *Sin-class attack submarine See also *Economy of the USSRT *Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army *Science and technology in the USSRT Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Economy of Tabi'atstan Category:Military of Tabi'atstan